The Fat Rolls that almost consumed Konoha
by dbzneon
Summary: The true story of the defective heir of the Hyuuga's
1. Default Chapter

**Backround**- First of all this is written as a fanficiton for the Anti-Hinata fanclub of the NarutoFan forums. This is meant to be taken as a joke so if you're a Hinata fan without a sense of humor don't read, any flames will be ignored. This will be about 4 chapters long, but a prequel is in the works, and even hinted at in here.

* * *

Hinata was nervous, and when Hinata was nervous she ate. Laid out before the defective Hyuuga heir was enough food to fill even the biggest of the Akimichi's. Everything from chocolate to sushi, on a table stretching farther then you could see. There were some advantages to living in a rich family, with their own personal chefs, and she took advantage of them on a regular basis.

Now as to why Hinata was so nervous on this particular day, is indeed a good question. It had started out like any other day, until about 7 pm or what Hinata had come to refer as "Naruto hour". Now one may wonder what "Naruto hour" consisted of. You would probably guess that it involved Hinata hanging out with Naruto, but you see Hinata is much to stupid and shy to actually do something as simple as talk to the blond boy of her affections. Instead she reverts to a much more drastic measures to spend time with her "one true love". You see Hinata is a stalker, and one of the very best to. Now I know the idea of a female stalker might seem odd to you, but for Hinata it was the most natural thing ever. Hinata had long ago given up any hopes of using her Byakugan for fighting purposes, after a crushing defeat from her younger sister in front of the entire town. (A story for another time perhaps) Instead she had reverted to using her clan's most prized weapon only as a tool to becomes the world's most effective stalker.

Now this particular day's stalking had gone smoothly at first. Naruto had been eating at the ramen stand like always, and like always Hinata sat in the bushes across from the stand. There she would stare at the boy for hours fantasizing, a life where she wasn't such a complete loser, and actually was eating there with the boy. Unfortunately for our little failure, today Naruto was not eating alone like usual. Instead sitting in the seat where Hinata so often placed herself was a certain pink haired shinobi by the name of Sakura. Now as you can imagine Hinata did not like this one bit, that was her seat dammit, and she wasn't going to let some pink haired bitch take it from her…..well she wouldn't at least if she wasn't such a spineless freak. Instead with a few quick hand seals, and the words "stalk no jutsu", she disappeared in a puff of smoke, and reappeared moments later in the center of the Hyuuga complex.

Now Hinata was dumb, but not quite dumb enough to not know that Naruto had a very big crush on Sakura. Her small brain slowly managed to come to the conclusion that they were on a date, and almost as soon as she realized it, the tears began to form.As the tears began to swell in the defective heir's huge alien like, pupil less eyes, the sight of her could only be described as a science experiment gone wrong. She quickly ran into the kitchen to find some relieve in the form of food. Food being the only thing that didn't make her feel inferior. This is where she currently found herself, gorging on as much as she could fit into her mouth but little did she notice the fat rolls forming all around her as she continues to eat and eat and eat…..

**

* * *

Next time on**- The Fat Roll's that almost consumed Konoha or the Hinata Hyuuga story-

Hinata has gotten huge, but after she finds out Naruto is now dating Sakura she only eats more. With her fat threatening to consume all, can the Akimichi clan help save her and all of Konoha?


	2. Chapter 2

**Backround**- First of all this is written as a fanficiton for the Anti-Hinata fanclub of the NarutoFan forums. This is meant to be taken as a joke so if you're a Hinata fan without a sense of humor don't read, any flames will be ignored.  
In the first chapter Hinata went on an all night eating binge after seeing Naruto on a date with Sakura, this is what happens the morning after

** CHAPTER 2**

One Hyuuga Hiashi was having an unusually good day. He had just seen his second daughter hold her own in a fight with the branch house's prodigy, Neji. It pleased him greatly that his daughter was quickly catching up to the boy. Soon the main house will be the strongest again, just as it should be and still would be if it weren't for his "other daughter". Speaking of his little failure, he hadn't seen her all day, which may or may not be another reason he was in such a good mood.

Now normally a father would be worried that his daughter had gone missing for more than 24 hours. Especially when said daughter was the sole heir to a very large and powerful clan. Yet for some reason Hiashi really wasn't worried in the slightest by that fact. He even mused quietly in his thoughts that maybe said daughter might be dead. That of course would allow his much more successful child to become the heir and causing all his problems to simply disappear.

Hiashi was smiling as he turned the corner into the kitchen. But his smile faded almost instantly when he saw what lay before him. At first he wasn't sure what it was at all. It was as if a whale had just simply decided to lay itself down on the kitchen table. Hiashi simply stared at the blob in front of him, trying to decide if it was alive or not, when he heard it make an odd sound. An odd sound that sounded way too much like father than Hiashi would have liked. Sure enough, when Hiashi looked up, there was the round head of his first child sitting atop the blob amassed in front of him. For the first time in Hiashi's life he was at a loss of words, but there was one stray thought that went through his head. 'Can't say she looks any worse…..'

* * *

Hinata had woken up about an hour before her father arrived in the kitchen. Her first words being "how the hell did I get up to the ceiling"? It had taken her slow mind quite a while to process that her body was in fact laying on the table itself, and her new found body size simply placed her head up there. The girl had tried to move off the table but after 40 minutes of unsuccessfully trying to move herself off she had given up. The only thing she had managed to accomplish was to work up quite a sweat. And that's when her father had walked in, to find the giant blob of sweat that was currently Hinata. In a final desperate move to get away, she attempted to perform the one justsu she could do. Saying the words "stalk no jutsu" Hinata moved her hands together only to find her body was now too large to get her hands connected. With no options left, she called out to her father who now appeared to be staring at her. Now, Hinata never had a good relationship with her father, and even her below average brain knew that her father regarded her as a failure, and would probably just prefer she up and died. But she really had no other choice then to ask him for help. What surprised Hinata was that as soon as she asked, her father simply turned around and left. After a few moments she became nervous that her father had just left her there laying on the dining room table to die, and this caused her to sweat even more. She turned her head back down to look at the door, and saw almost the entire Hyuuga clan staring at her, much to her surprise. Now you must remember that Hinata was currently pretty much just a giant ball of sweaty flab, so one cannot be surprised by the looks that most of the clan had given her. She managed to pick out both Neji and her sister in the crowd. Neji for once, didn't have his usual sinister glare on his face, but instead had his mouth hung open, in a look like someone would give if faced with the most disgusting thing on the face of the earth. Her sister on the other hand had a happy but mischievous look on her face, and was whispering quickly into the ear of her father. Hinata tried to make out what she was saying but couldn't over the noise from the rest of the clan. She did notice that her sister's face went from happy to mad very quickly once her father responded to her. After her sister sent her a look of pure malice and hatred, Hinata turned her head back up to face the ceiling. She then turned her head to the crowd, when she heard her father call to her.

"Hinata, what the hell did you do to yourself now?", Hiashi asked with both anger and annoyance evident in his voice. Hinata tried searching her brain for an answer but as usual, couldn't find one.

"Ummm….to tell…..to tell you the truth father……ahh……I…..don't….don't really know" she finally managed to say, the sentence taking over a minute to get through with her non stop stuttering.

Hiashi paused for the moment, most likely thinking about what he was going to do with the current situation. He looked up at her again, seemingly trying to decide just how big she truly was. He circled around the table, His eyes almost gaping when he realized how humongous his greatest failure had now become. He walked back over to where the clan was amassed, and Hinata noticed him whisper something into a branch members ear. But once again, she couldn't make out what. The branch house boy ran off somewhere immediately after though. Which made Hinata hope her father had a plan.

After about twenty minutes, the boy walked back in followed by a man Hinata didn't recognize, but was obviously from the Akimichi clan. In his hands, she noticed a very unattractive looking jacket. The man spoke with her father for a moment, but she couldn't make anything out.

Finally her father stepped up to her, "Hinata, we have a solution to fix this mess you have made, I don't you'll like it very much, but I don't really care." With that, her father stepped back and the Akimichi man stepped forward with a scary grin on his face. It was at that moment Hinata fainted.

**

* * *

**

**Next time on-** The Fat Roll's that almost consumed Konoha or the Hinata Hyuuga story-

What exactly did all those whispering people say?  
What is this ugly jacket actually for?  
And when do these fat rolls start consuming the town already!  
These questions and more answered in the next thrilling installment of this very stupid fic!

**Reviews-  
**ANBU Turtle- Yes, this is such a "nice" fic isn't it? 0-O  
Brian- You my friend belong here in my fc, find us on narutofan forums  
Naruto-So um yea, takes flag out  
No name- Thanks Arnoldstrife- I say anti Hinata because this is for the anti Hinata fc,but thanks:)  
HinatasBiggestFanBoy- Amazing that most of the reviewers were Hinata fans, thanks again:)


End file.
